Teenage Mutant Ninja Apples (Annoying Orange)
Orange: (beatboxing) Green Apple: Ouch! Watch it, bub! Orange: Whoa! Hey! What are you? Green Apple: Um, I'm an apple. Orange: (laughter) Oh, that's good! (laughter) Green Apple: What's so funny? Orange: So, seriously, what are you? Green Apple: Like I said, I'm an apple! Orange: Yeah, and I'm a hippopotamus! (laughter) Green Apple: Hey! I'm an apple! Why is that so hard to believe? Orange: Apples are red, not green! Green Apple: No! Apples can be green, too! Orange: What? You're pulling my leg! Green Apple: No, I'm not! Orange: I know you're not! I don't have any legs! (laughter) Green Apple: (grunts) Orange: Hey! Maybe you're green because you fell in some toxic waste! Green Apple: What? No! Orange: That's it! You're a mutant! A "Teenage Mutant Ninja Apple"! Green Apple: No! Orange: (singing) Teenage Mutant Ninja Apples! Weirdo with a green peel! Apple Power! (laughter) Green Apple: Would you please stop it? Orange: Hey! Hey, Mutant Ninja Apple! Green Apple: I'm just an apple! Orange: Hey! Hey, Mutant Ninja Apple! Hey! Green Apple: I'm not a mutant ninja! Look there are all kinds of apples out there! Orange: Yeah! Mutant apples! Green Apple: No, no! Look! There's apples, like...like Red Delicious! Red Delicious: Easy, ladies! There's plenty of delicious me go round! (chuckles) Peaches: Oooh! Green Apple: And, there's other apples, like Red's cousin, Golden Delicious! Golden Delicious: Easy Ladies There's plenty of Delicious me to go Round (Laughing) Peaches: Ooooh! Green Apple: Heck There's even Other Green Apples Check out Granny Smith Granny Smith: I'm here to give me a kiss I've got a dollar Green Apple: Talk about Orange Orange: You guys are mutants at all Green Apple: Thank you Orange: You're Mighty Morphing Power Apples Green Apple: Aw crap! Orange: Make a Giant Robot Green Apple: I give up Orange: Hey!!! Hey Mighty Morphing Mutant Ninja!!! Green Apple: What?!? Orange: Can you Beatbox? Green Apple: Beat What? Orange: Beatbox Like this (Beatboxing) Green Apple: Oh my God!!! Stop it!!! Orange: (Continues to Beatbox) Green Apple: Hey! Knock it off!! Orange: (Keeps Beatboing) Green Apple: Stop! Stop it, stop it, stop it!!! Orange: (Laughing) Green Apple: You give me a headache with all that noise. Could you please stop it just for one minute?! Please! Orange: OK. Man. Green Apple: Thank you. Jeez. (Silence for about 6 seconds) Orange: (Starts to beatbox) Green Apple: (Growls) Orange: (Continues to beatbox) Green Apple: (Growls again) Orange: (Beatboxes louder) Green Apple: Grr..Would you please knock it off?!?! I've had enough!!! No more beatboxing!!!! Orange: Why? It's cool. Green Apple: No, it's not cool. It's stupid and annoying!! Just like you! Tell me something were you dropped on your head one too many times?! Orange: Hey! Mutant Ninja Apple! Green Apple: WHAT?!? Orange: Shredder. (Daneboe picks up Green Apple and slices him) Green Apple: (Screaming) Red Delicious: Oh no! Green's down! We've got to stop it! Golden Delicious: And we can but only if we use our combined powers. Right Granny? Granny Smith: Where's my hug? (Daneboe picks all 3 up) Red and Golden Delicious: (Screaming) Orange: Ow. There's no knife in teamwork. (Laughs) Ooh. Ouch. (Daneboe brings in a baked pie with Granny Smith, Red Delicious, Golden delicious and Green apples faces on it) Orange: (Laughing) Hey Teenage Mutant Ninja Apples! You mutated into a pie! (Laughs) Green Apple: (Grunts) Orange: (Laughs and sings) Teenage Mutant Ninja Apples, heroes in a pie shell. Pastry power! (Laughs) Granny Smith: Who wants some prune juice? (The scene cuts to the text. The theme song is playing again. Orange says "The fruity questions of the day: What's your favorite type of apple? Leave your answer in comments!". The three texts in the middle say "GREG BENSON AS GREEN APPLE", "AARON MASSEY AS DELICIOUS APPLES", and "BRITTANI TAYLOR AS GRANNY SMITH". The texts under them say "CREATED BY DANEBOE" and "WRITTEN BY SPENCER GROVE & DANEBOE". The links under them say "TWITTER.COM/ANNOYINGORANGE" and "FACEBOOK.COM/ANNOYING ORANGE.) Category:The Annoying Orange Transcripts